Question: If the sales tax in your city is $6.2\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$51$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Explanation: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${6.2\%} \times {\$51} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $6.2\%$ is equivalent to $6.2 \div 100$ $6.2 \div 100 = 0.062$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.062$ $\times$ $$51$ = $$3.16$ You would pay $$3.16$ in sales tax.